


I'm Only Running

by Narlth



Series: Searching for a Home [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: reel_merlin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: Merlin has been running since his powers were discovered, searching for somewhere safe, somewhere to call home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the awesome, Polomonkey for beta'ing this. You're the best <3

From the start he had known that his money wouldn’t last. The initial train away from home had taken a good chunk of it to start with, and now he’d used the last of it on a bus ticket even further north. At least now he was far away from Reading, up in Nottingham, but completely broke, and completely alone.

Cool autumn air curled into the gaps between his clothes, biting at any exposed skin. Merlin hunched down, shoulders brushing against his ears as he hurried away from the bus stop.

Darkness had already fallen before Merlin had even arrived, and by now the streets were all but deserted. Merlin felt oddly exposed out in the open. Anti-mutant riots had only grown more and more prevalent, and Merlin spent most of his time on edge, waiting for one to break out around him.

Since the incident Merlin had taken to wearing gloves that extended all the way up to his elbows, disappearing under long sleeved shirts and hoodies. He had also acquired a scarf, bright red, made from plush fabric that caressed his cheeks, almost completely obscuring his expression.

Up ahead Merlin spotted a pub with the lights still on. Suppressing a shiver, he decided it was worth asking for tap water, and run the risk of being thrown out when he then failed to actually purchase anything.

Entering the pub, it took Merlin a moment for his eyes to adjust, even with how low the lighting inside was. 

There were only a few other patrons, a dark-haired man sat at the bar, curled forwards, a half drunk pint sat almost forlornly in front of him. In the back of the room was a pair of men, the blond of them looking up at Merlin as he shuffled awkwardly to the empty end of the bar. 

The only other soul in the pub was the bartender, a broad shouldered man, who was taller even than Merlin - who was always considered lanky by those that knew him.

Settling himself on the bar stool, Merlin offered the barman a weak smile. 

“Tap water, please.”

The man gives Merlin a nod in return, “anything else?” Merlin’s tongue clicked as he opened his mouth, hesitating a moment. The thought of pulling a runner crossed his mind, but he quelled under the gaze of the bartender, unable to go through with it.

“No.” 

As if on cue his stomach growls, and Merlin has to look away, his cheeks heating. Thankfully the barman doesn’t say anything, simply turning away to fetch Merlin’s drink.

Put at a degree of ease, Merlin shrugged out of his coat, draping it over his legs rather than letting go entirely.

The drink was placed in front of him, and Merlin barely waited a minute before pressing the glass to his lips, downing half the contents before he could even think about in an effort to suppress his hunger.

Putting the glass back down, Merlin took a moment to just breathe., If he finished too quickly he might be he asked to leave, so Merlin forced himself to just wait.

Merlin was lost in his own thoughts when an arm suddenly dropped around his shoulders.

He froze, body tensing and heart racing. Merlin refused to look around, until he felt breath against his cheek. He felt as violated as if the breath were fingers, prodding at him without permission.

The hand belonged to the short haired man from the back of the room. Up close Merlin could see the predatory look in his eyes.

“I can hear your stomach growling from the other side of the room.”

This time when his cheeks heated, Merlin knew it was from shame instead of embarrassment.

“Why don’t you come with me and I’ll make sure you get fed?” Merlin was under no illusion that this man was offering out of the goodness of his heart, of course he wanted something in return.

Merlin would give anything to be able to turn to the man, laugh and then go, but even as he thought about leaving his stomach reminded him how long he had gone without a decent meal. 

Eyes dropping, Merlin steeled himself, forcing his shoulders to drop and relax. Who knew when his next opportunity to get some food would come up: his body could only keep going for so long, and he couldn’t risk ending up in hospital if he collapsed.

Gritting his teeth, Merlin lifted his eyes.

“Alright.”

“Good answer. I’m Valiant, by the way. What’s your name?” 

Merlin swallowed, his own name on his lips before he changed his mind.

“Will- It’s Will.” He pictured his friend in this mind as he spoke and deciding to try and channel his over-confident personality.

Valiant's hold on his shoulders tightened, and Merlin found himself all but pulled from his seat. 

He was suddenly very glad he was covered up as much as he was Not because he suspects Valiant to be a mutant - the opposite in fact rather he vehemently did not want the man’s hands on him at all.

Merlin almost lost his coat in Valiant’s haste to leave, only just catching it before it hit the floor, and he was suddenly out the door before he even knew what was happening.

The cold of outside hit him with unexpected force, suddenly Valiant’s grip on his wrist was too tight, painful even, and Merlin no longer wanted to be anywhere near Valiant, much preferring to take his chances with starvation.

“I’ve changed my mind.” The words were out of his mouth before Merlin can stop them and he tried to dig his heels in, wincing at the jerk on his arm. 

“What was that?” Valiant’s words were layered with threat, and Merlin had to fight his body's immediate fear reaction.

“I said, I changed my mind.” Valiant’s eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before they narrowed.

Merlin was prepared for anger, but he wasn’t prepared for the punch. 

Valiant’s hand connected with Merlin’s left eye, and his vision whited out for a second. He was sure if Valiant had not still been holding him, he would be on the ground now. But as it was Merlin stumbled, scarf unlooping, as his free hand went to protect his eye. 

“You know what? I was going to give you fair pay, but now- Now I think I shall just take what I want.”

Merlin really did panic this time, clawing at Valiant’s hand on his wrist, and leaning his weight backwards, whilst the rush of his blood filling his ears drowns the world out. Each breath escaped Merlin in a raspy whine, as his body struggled to get enough air.

Valiant wrenched Merlin’s hand away, ripping the glove off as he did so, before clamping his fingers around the now bare skin of Merlin’s neck, in a move that had Merlin flinching bodily.

Valiant dragged him away from the pub, all but immune to Merlin’s struggles.

Blackness encroached at the edges of Merlin’s vision, as Valiant pulled him into the middle of the road, clearly intent on taking Merlin as far away from those who had last seen him as possible.

Lungs burning, Merlin was terrified he was about to pass out, when another hand landed on his shoulder.

Merlin’s first thought was it was Valiant’s friend from the pub, come to join in the torment, but as the shadow fell over him, the owner of the hand revealed himself to be the barman.

Though it was illogical to suddenly feel a sense of relief, Merlin couldn’t help himself. The man could just as easily be there to help Valiant, but for some reason Merlin knew he wasn’t.

This feeling was confirmed a few moments later, when a fist collided with Valiant’s face. Unfortunately Merlin was jerked forwards before he was released, and unable to stop himself fell face forwards onto the tarmac, scraping his uncovered hand and hitting the ground hard enough to leave him winded.

“Get out of here before I call the cops on you, Valiant.” The barman’s voice was quiet but firm.. Merlin tried to roll over, tried to see what was happening, but his lungs constricted and instead he found himself coughing violently.

The next thing he knew, a gentle hand was on his back, rubbing small circles in an effort to relieve Merlin’s fit.

“Are you hurt?”

Getting his breathing under control, Merlin rolled onto his back.

“I’ve been better.” His voice was breathy around large gulps of air, but he was able to push himself upright with only a small wince.

Now that he was no longer in danger, Merlin allowed himself a moment to look down at himself. He was wearing his scarf solely by virtue of the way it clung to his neck, his shirt was rumpled and practically hanging off of his left shoulder. His right glove now had a small hole in it from where he tried to break his fall, and his left hand was bleeding slightly from small scrapes across his palm.

Merlin hissed under his breath, before his vision was filled with black fabric.

“What..?”

“You dropped your coat, and glove.” Merlin’s eyes widened for a moment, with everything that happened he hadn’t even noticed that he had lost his coat.

“Thanks.” He said accepting his clothes back.

“Why don’t you come back to the pub with me? I can get you cleaned up, and I’m sure I can find something for you to eat.”

Merlin blushed, but nodded anyway, levering himself up onto his feet.

~

Back in the warmth of the pub, Merlin was huddled into one of the padded booths, a glass of lemonade and a half eaten plate of chips sat in front of him.

The barman - Percival or Percy as he had introduced himself as - came back over, a glass of water in his hand. He sat across from Merlin, seemingly content to let the silence between them linger a while longer. Merlin tried to avoid Percy’s gaze as much as possible, knowing that there would be a more than a few uncomfortable questions likely coming.

There was only a handful of chips remaining when Percy finally spoke.

“Merlin… are you a run away?” Straight to the point, it seemed.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Merlin didn’t answer for a long time, staring at the grain of the table.

“Yes.” Merlin couldn’t bring himself to look up as he answered.

“I see.” Merlin was unable to read anything from Percy’s response.

“There’s something else I need to tell you. Please don’t hate me, but- I’m a mutant.” 

Merlin peeked out from the corner of his eye, trying to read Percy’s expression.

The silence returned between them, until Percy gave an assured nod.

“I suspected as much.”

Merlin could have gasped at the last comment, his skin suddenly tingling. Was he that obvious? Who else had figured it out?

He didn’t realise his breathing had picked up, leaving him almost hyperventilating, until Percy continued.

“Merlin! It’s alright, it’s okay.” Percy held both hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m a mutant too.”

The words registered in Merlin’s head, but he was too far gone, unable to pull himself back under control.

Percy reached out to offer some sort of reassurance, and that out of everything succeeded in drawing Merlin back to himself.

Jerking backwards so his elbow hits the seat behind him, Merlin crossed his arms tightly in front of himself.

“I- umm, touching other mutants doesn’t turn out well for me.”

Percy withdrew, glancing at Merlin’s gloves where they sat on the table with a nod of comprehension.

“I understand.” After a pause he continued, “you don’t have to be worried that you’re obvious, I’m just familiar with the signs.”

Relaxing slightly, Merlin tilted his head, curiosity piqued despite his reservations.

“There’s a place, Camelot. It’s about 30 miles from here. It’s a safe house for mutants who have nowhere else to go.”

Merlin knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t stop. A place where mutants could be safe…

It was almost incomprehensible, that what he had just been told, could even be true.

He didn’t realise his vision had blurred until a hand waved in front of his face. Merlin flinched backwards, eyes owl-wide, blinking.

“How’s your hand?” The change in conversation was abrupt and it took Merlin a few moments to realise what has been said.

“My err, my hand’s alright. Stings a little, but considering what could have happened, it’s hardly a worry.” 

In truth Merlin was still shaken by what Valiant had tried to do, and he was trying to use humour to cover his real feelings.

Percy frowned, clearly not on the same page as Merlin.

“Hold it out for me.”

“Huh?”

“Hold out your left hand.” Confused, Merlin does as asked, though he frowned to show his confusion.

Percy lifted his own hand, and Merlin’s fingers twitched, as the distance between them shrunk But he forced himself to keep still, overriding the ingrained reaction to withdraw.

A glance at Percy’s face showed the intense concentration written there.

Warmth suddenly flooded Merlin’s hand and his head snapped down, eyes widening at the orange glow that surrounds his and Percy’s hands. He was transfixed as he watched the torn skin close, leaving behind only blood and dirt stains.

“Your power…” Merlin said, amazed. This was the sort of thing that could show the world that mutants weren’t evil, that they just had different talents. How he would give anything to have a power such as that, rather than his own, rather than being a monster in the shape of a teenager.

“That’s incredible.” 

Merlin was grinning, suddenly overcome. Percy smiled back at him.

“I’m glad you think so.”

Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, Merlin turned back to his remaining chips, all but stuffing them in his mouth. 

“So… Camelot. It’s a safe place for mutants, and they take in kids like you. Provide schooling, and training for your abilities.”

It sounded too good to be true, and it was an effort for Merlin to bite back the rush of follow up questions he wanted to ask. Scared on some level that there was some sort of catch he just didn’t know about yet.

Humming, Merlin turned to his lemonade as Percy spoke again.

“I have a spare room upstairs you can use.” 

At the mention of bed, Merlin felt his eyelids growing heavy. At the same time an unusual warmth spread through Merlin’s chest, a feeling that he hadn’t felt in long years. Not since he had been with his mum.

He hummed again, tracing his fingers over the cool glass.

Merlin’s eyes lowered, his earlier embarrassment returning with a flaming vengeance. He never wanted to feel like a charity case, but perhaps he 

“If it’s no trouble- thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” There’s the sound of movement from the other side of the table. “Then tomorrow, I can drive you over to Camelot.”

Merlin’s vision blurred as he whipped his head up.

“Really? You would do that?”

“Yes.” Percy was standing beside his seat, an open expression on his face. Merlin thought if he hadn’t just said that he can’t touch him, Percy might have offered his hand. He gave off the impression of being chivalrous like that.

~

The voices clamoured all around him, filling his head, and drowning each other out, but for one phrase which seemed to rise above all others.

“...He’s a monster.”

The words felt like they struck a physical blow. Though Merlin was careful to stop any outward reaction, his heart ached, and his lungs constricted. It had always been Merlin’s worst fear; to be known as a monster. It was a fear that had only grown the more Merlin came to understand his powers and how other people viewed such powers.

It certainly didn’t help that of the few mutants Merlin did know, he was the most powerful by far - with his multiple skills compared to everyone else’s one. It served only to highlight quite how different Merlin was, and if those with only one power were considered by the media to be a threat, then surely by that logic Merlin was a monster? 

The voices swelled, and Merlin, heart hammering, took a step back, then another and another, his hands curling into shaking fists. He shook his head once, suddenly aware as he took yet another step, of quite how close the wall behind him is.

Throat working around the lump Merlin suddenly found there, his eyes darted to the left.

He needed to get away before their words became actions. 

He turned to flee, but before he could take even a single step something collided with the back of his head and blackness swallowed him-

Eyes flying open as a gasp tore its way from his throat, it took Merlin a few seconds to remember where he was.

He dragged a shaking hand up through sweat soaked hair, before he rolled onto his back, eyes falling onto the ceiling.

Stopping the rapid heaving of his chest took a few minutes of slow deep breaths, as he tried to think of anything except the contents of his dream.

He had no idea what time it is, and honestly he was too exhausted to check.

Instead he drifted, quilt pushed down to his hips so the cool air could chase away the exertion of his nightmare.

Percy had found Merlin a spare pajama top, and shorts. Of course both pieces all but drowned his slim form, and it was only by the saving grace of an elastic waistband that he remained dressed.

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself, fingers digging harshly into his sides. He didn’t know how he would ever be able to express the gratitude he felt towards Percy’s actions, in feeding him and giving him a place for the night, but he resolved that he was make the best of the opportunity. To use it to pull his life back together. 

~

When morning eventually arrived, Percival had to knock on the door for half a minute to rouse Merlin, who muttered something indecipherable into his pillow before finally coming back to consciousness.

Percival shook his head at Merlin cheerfully, before telling him he was heading downstairs to make the pair of them something for breakfast. 

Merlin dressed quickly in his own clothes before folding Percy’s neatly on the bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall, the grey smudges under his eyes were nowhere near as prominent as they had been yesterday. Having the chance to sleep had done him good.

He slipped downstairs to find Percy plating up a huge serving of sausages.

“Morning. I’ve made us something to eat.”

Merlin perked up at the smell, inhaling deeply before flopping into the nearest seat.

“I don’t normally eat breakfast but…”

Percy gestured at Merlin, who blushed, reading between the lines. Percy was making breakfast for his benefit; as it was seemingly obvious he hadn’t eaten in awhile. Even Merlin’s carefully layered clothes couldn’t hide how thin life as a runaway had made him.

“Thank you,Percy.” His ears warmed, likely also pink from embarrassment.

The food warmed Merlin from the inside, and all too soon he had cleared his plate.

Sat across from him, Percy had almost finished his own plate, so Merlin waited patiently until he had swallowed his last bite, before broaching the subject of Camelot.

“Um, will we be heading over soon, or later in the day?” He tried to keep his aniexty from his voice, but he had no idea if he succeeded.

Percy smiled back at him, “we’ll go as soon as you have everything ready.

~

When they finally arrived at Camelot, Merlin can hardly breathe for anticipation. The tall white building stood before him, surrounded on all sides by a forest that seemingly stretched on forever.

Merlin pressed his nose against the car window, his breath fogging the glass for a moment before it cleared again.

They pulled to a halt in the small layby that sat outside the castle - for it most certainly was a castle - gates.

As Percy stopped the engine, Merlin unclicked his seat belt with one hand, his other twitching around the door handle, as he took a moment to steel himself, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

He was almost tempted to pinch himself, it felt unreal, like he was dreaming. But as he opened the door and cold air hit his face, he knew he was not.

This was it. A place he could finally be himself. A place he could finally be safe.

~

The man that came to meet them was handsome, dark hair, framing brown eyes. The man approached them confidently, a smile on his face, but to Merlin’s shock instead of stopping when he reached the gate, he simply walked right through it.

Merlin’s mouth dropped open, a quiet pop as his lips part.

The man stuck out his hand as if walking through walls were an everyday occurrence, his smile never wavering in the face of Merlin’s shock.

“You must be Percival, and Merlin. I’m Lancelot. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
